


F*** The Family, I Have My Husband

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Language, Marriage, Racism, Slow To Update, Soulmates, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Three years. Since what? Well; since the monsters were freed, since you became friends with a group of monsters, since you fell in love with one of those monsters, and since you married that monster. Life is fine and you're content. But...your family isn't okay with this.





	F*** The Family, I Have My Husband

**Author's Note:**

> In which you get an invite...

It was a normal day so far. You and Sans were awoken by your four year old named Hailey jumping on the both of you, your crossbreed named Jinx ran off with Sans's hand on their walk, which the skeleton monster was not too happy about, Hailey went to pre-school, Papyrus dragged Sans off, you went to get some more toys for Jinx after he kept tearing his others up, and later in the day, Sans picked up Hailey and your little cousin Frisk, who was in fifth grade now, on his way home before dropping the monster ambassador off and then coming home.

"So, what hijinks did Papyrus take you on today?", you asked your moody husband while you cooked, with him sitting at the dinner table staring off into space. Hailey was playing with Jinx out in the fenced yard somewhere. "*took me ta undyne fer trainin'. managed ta hide out a bit.", he huffed, letting his eye sockets close. "Stay hidden longer this time?", you inquired, chuckling softly. "*almost.", he replied, eye sockets still closed. It was then silent with only the sound of the stove's overhead fan and Hailey romping with Jinx outside.

"*'fore i forget, this was left for ya in tha mailbox."

You turned around in confusion as he slid an envelope to the middle of the table. Turning the burner to low, you set the ladle aside and approached. Sans cracked an eye socket open to stare at you lazily with a red eye light. You picked up the envelope, inspecting it. Your heart and SOUL dropped at the familiar cursive writing of your name. Slowly, you opened it, aware of your husband's more alert gaze. "*somethin' wrong, doll?", he questioned, raising a pseudo brow as you raised a hand to silence him. You began to read the letter out loud, so you could ease the monster's concern.

'Dear (Y/N),

          How have you been, dear? It's been so long since we've had contact! We heard from your friend that you have a child now. We're a little disappointed you had a child out of wedlock. Was it that boy Thomas? We told you, honey, he was bad news. Anyways, have you heard? Bella's finally getting married to Lawrence, that nice shop owner down our street! What a glorious day! Everyone's so happy! Also, we heard that monsters came to Ebbot City. What dreadful creatures! How savage are they? Oh, but enough about unimportant things! In the envelope sent you'll find the invitation to the wedding/reunion. Oh, and bring Frisky along, too. Her father would like to see her at the prison next Sunday. It's been three years since Louis saw her last.

-See you soon,

Mommy and Daddy'

"*yer family sounds like a bunch o' assholes.", Sans told you bluntly. "They are. They believe gender-neutrality isn't a real thing. To them, you're either born a boy or born a girl, you're not neither or both. They don't believe in the transgender community either.", you sighed, tearing up the note but taking out the invitation. Knowing them, they'd bitch and moan if you didn't come. "*wow, like 'em already.", he flatly droned with a sarcastic/apathetic tone. You made a noise of agreement, watching as Hailey and Jinx came back in for dinner. "We'll finish this after supper.", you told him.

\--------

"*like i said, yer family sucks. not even papyrus's that cruel.", Sans chimed as the both of you lay in bed. You had just finished telling him about your family; how they set you up with a rich prick named Nathan, how they disowned your cousin-in-law after he had gotten surgery to escape the body he was born into, how they threatened to disown you when you said no to the wedding after finding Nathan sleeping with someone else(they even said marriage wasn't for love, it was for money/publicity/etc.), and how they always tried to control your life, even after you and Frisk moved far away just to escape them.

"And I hate that I have to take Frisk back with me. Their no-good mother'll try to get them back, even after losing custody of them when Uncle Louis won the trail and after Frisk was sent to me. They think monsters are bad for Frisk. And Hailey. They'll use her to guilt trip me into staying.", you growled softly, adjusting your pillow. Sans wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you into his chest as he rested his chin on your head. "*so don't go.", he suggested. "I have to. They'll whine and come down here if I don't.", you explained.

"*...fuck."

"Fuck's the right word.", you chuckled, turning in his embrace to snuggle into him. He let out a pleased sorta purr/growl noise at that. "*...how's about i come with ya?", he suddenly said. "But what about Papyrus?", you asked. "*we can get 'im to housesit. paps don't like no messes, so we won't hafta worry if undyne wants to visit 'im. we can even bring jinx.", he hummed in thought. "We have to leave early tomorrow. The wedding isn't until the day after, but they want to meet Hailey.", you informed. "*'s okay, babe. i can deal. paps may throw a fit at the such short notice, but he'll understand. did ya take it up with tha old lady?", he inquired. "Yeah. She said as long as I keep close watch.", you answered.

"*so we gotta plan.", he yawned, lightly tightening his grip on you. "Yep.", you agreed, yawning as well. "let's go ta sleep now, 'kay, sweetheart?", he questioned tiredly, his eye sockets likely closing. You nonverbally agreed, nuzzling deeper into the skeleton's warmth. He slightly curled around you, a soft puff on air escaping him. Slowly, you both drifted into slumber, dreading the day to come way too soon.


End file.
